Living this fictitious life
by bloodytourment
Summary: A tragic ending to an epic battle. But not everything is how it seems... Did the long journey with Inuyasha truly end this way? Or is it a start to a whole, new, very different beginning. Oneshot with Lemons and surprising twists!


Living this fictitious life. (oneshot)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... Just my Ideas. :)

(A/n) Before you read this know that it does have lemons. There is some angst, violence, some offensive language, and a lot of surprises. It is a one shot and a new beginning born from an epic tale and tragic ending. I would like to thank my sister Allison for her inspiration to this story. :3

Summary: A tragic ending to an epic battle. But not everything is how it seems... Did the long journey with Inuyasha truly end this way? Or is it a start to a whole, new, very different beginning.

Living this fictitious life.

His arms felt as heavy as lead as he lifted his sword again. He switched his footing as his rough, calloused souls scrapped against the twigs and rock cutting open his feet. His clawed hands gripped his sword so tightly that his knuckles turned white. His chest moved up in down heavily as he panted. Every intake of breath felt icy and burned his lungs and throat. His tongue darted out and moved along his dry cracked lips in order to moisturize them. Swallowing hard he charged again running at a brilliant speed and ignoring all injuries.

"Die Naraku," He yelled. "You bastard!!"

He swung his sword downward and hard at the swirling wind in front of him. Swinging it toward the thing that he loathed above all.

Naraku.

The evil bastard of a man... if he dare call himself that. The pathetic low life to scared to sully his own hands. The man who ruined all their lives. Taking away Sango's family and using her brother to do his dirty work. Miroku's father died due to the curse of the wind tunnel that was passed to Miroku. Giving him a sealed fate. Turning Kikyo and I against each other. And all the other countless people who lay victim to Naraku's evil twisted ways.

"Wind scar!!"

He screamed out in fury as his sword met with the wind and a powerful blow swirled and shot out towards the thing in front of him. It only scratched the surface as bits of flesh and raw meat flew into the air and landed around him with loud thuds. Blood caked the ground and the horrible stench just wouldn't leave his nose. Naraku chuckled menicingly as the half demon thrust downward again sending off another windscar. Just the sight of him sent bile rising to his lips.

Naraku was in his true form. His body was that of a spider. He was large and had 8 legs. His torso grew from where a head of the spider might be. It was long and lean. His arms extended to abnormal lengths and his long, jet black, wirey hair fell around his shoulders and chest. Giving him an even more demonic look. Large veins pulsated throught his entire body and slim covered the ground he walked over. A dark purple miasma filled the air and made it harder to breath. He had dark red lips that turned upward into a cocky grin as he sufficently darted the half demons blows. Looking upon him with dark eyes.

"Inuyasha," Naraku spoke. "Do you really think you'll win? Come, some of your companions have already died... You'll be joining them soon."

His voice was full of disdain as he spoke to the man before him.

"Shuddup," Inuyasha spoke painfully trying to hold back the salty tears. "Just shuddup and die!!"

xxxxxxxx

All of this fell on deaf ears as Kagome moarned and cried. Hot streaming tears spilled from her eyes as she shook Sango one more time.

"N-no... Sango, Miroku, S-shippou... Don't die on me..."

Kagome choked out through sobs as she looked at her friends lifeless faces. She lifted her hands and looked at her palms as blood dripped slowly from them. At this point she couldn't tell if it was hers or those of which she loved the most. With an injuried body and a broken heart she stood. Filled with rage, sorrow, hatred, and the burning passion of revenge for her friends. Picking up her bow and the last couple arrows she had, she made her way over to Naraku and Inuyasha dueling it out. Inuyasha was thrown backward and Kagome called out and ran to him.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

Her tears blurring her vision as she knelt beside him. Inuyasha sat up on his elbows.

"Damnit," Inuyasha murmured. "Kagome, are you ready?"

Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Right," She spoke helping Inuyasha to his feet. "Naraku is going down."

"I will use the backlash wave and send his own demonic powers back at him..." Inuyasha firmly said. "You know what to do Kagome."

And there they stood. Side by side. As Kagome strung her bow and aimed for Naraku, waiting for the right moment. Just then Naraku charged forward and the ground shook violently. Opening his mouth he threw a powerful blow of magic their way. Kagome knew that this was her chance.

"Go," Kagome yelled. "Hit the mark!"

Releasing her arrow, it zoomed by whistling at the great speed it was going. It glowed a light blue as her strong spiritual powers took hold of the arrow. Inuyasha again thrust his sword sideways.

"Backlash wave!" He screamed out.

Both the arrow and the wave of power from Inuyasha connected and Naraku's own blow was thrust back at him. Naraku's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"What," Naraku was shocked. "Nooo!!"

Right as the blow hit him a bright light consumed the area and a loud bang went off as the power caused an explosion.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and threw himself in front of her wrapping his arms around her torso as they were knocked back 15 feet or so and smacked into a tree. A strong wind and a series of lights and little explosions sounded around the region. A hissing noise clouded Kagome's mind as Naraku slowly purified and dithered away to nothing. No remains were left as miasma disappeared and brought the strong demonic aura with it. With that a small tiny jewel shot and skidded it's way over to Kagome and Inuyasha. It was a little pink jewel not much bigger then a marble. The black in the jewel disappeared and it glowed a bright pink as it purified slowly. Kagome was on her side and clutching to Inuyasha like a life line. When the noise stopped and the air cleared Kagome sat up to look at Inuyasha, ignoring the stab of pain in her side.

"Inuyasha," Kagome yelled placing her hands on his chest lightly and grabbing his haori. "We did it! We beat Naraku! Inuyasha..."

Kagome was suddenly struck by fear as Inuyasha didn't move. She just wanted him to wake up.

"I-Inuyasha... please... no..." She gently shook him. Not the man she loved above all. She wouldn't know what to do with herself if she lost him too. She needed him like air. But a sudden leap of hope filled her as he rustled a bit.

"Inuyasha!"

Slowly he opened his eyes. His vision somewhat blurred and for a second he thought he saw Kikyo... but it wasn't Kikyo... no. It was Kagome. That sweet angelic face of Kagomes. Her beautiful features, and her beautiful heart. Slowly Kagome lifted his head into her lap. Crocodile tears spilled from her and fell onto him delicately. He lifted his large rough hand and placed it gently on her face using his thumb to wipe away her tears. He grunted lightly at the pain searing through him. He never realized before just how serious his wounds were and how much blood loss he had. It already had formed a small sticky warm puddle below him.

"K-Kagome," He moaned out. "You smell nice..."

"Inuyasha," Kagome leaned into his hand and placed one of her hands over his. "Inuyasha... we did it... you can't leave me..."

Inuyashas eyes started to blur over again and everything became sort of dizzy. But as the seconds that lingured and formed into minutes that felt like hours passed, his pain slowly left with it. This was the end for him and he knew it. Convulsing in pain one last time he spoke to Kagome again.

"Heh, stupid," Inuyasha smiled lightly. His stare piercing her with those deep golden eyes that saw straight through to her soul. "Always such a cry baby."

Kagome felt his hand loosen a bit from her face but she held fast. He closed his eyes and took a steady breath.

"Inuyasha... no..." Kagome cried. "I love you, Inuyasha!" Kagome shook and hiccupped violently as tears poured from her like a fountain.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and and looked at her lovingly.

"Kagome..." Would be the last and only thing Inuyasha would speak. He merely pulled her down and placed a firm chaste kiss to her lips. The kiss tasted sweet and of metallic blood and felt warm to the touch. Their hearts both tugged and soared as there eyes slid closed. After a moment he let go of her and layed his head back down on her lap panting heavily. Soon his breathing slowed and his head lolled a bit to the side. Then, his body went completely limp.

"Inuyasha! no.. say something! Open your eyes!"

She didn't feel her own injuries as she pulled Inuyasha's head up to her and placed her face into the nape of his neck. Crying her heart out. He can't be gone. He isn't dead. Kagome repeated to herself over and over again. Though she knew and her heart told her he was. Gone. Forever.

Then she heard something strange.

"Kagome," Kagome lifted her head and looked around. "Kagome... Kagome."

She heard voices, but they sounded distant.

"M-mom? Souta? G-grandpa?"

Now it was to weird. She didn't let go of Inuyasha. Even as she saw the bright blinding light. She couldn't see anything else but the light and felt everything around her, including Inuyasha disappear.

"Inuyasha," She looked around frantically. "Inuyasha!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome moved her head side to side. She felt something soft under her. It felt like... a bed?

"Kagome..."

She heard it again. This time the voice sounded clearer.

"Kagome dear..."

All she could think about was Inuyasha as tears continued to spill from her.

"I-Inuyasha," She heard herself say. But her voice sounded dry and it cracked as she spoke. "Inuyasha..."

She tried to open her eyes and found it more difficult then she thought.

"Inuyasha...no..."

Slowly she opened them to the blinding light and she saw blurred images of people around here.

"Hey everyone! She's come to! She's awake! Oh Kagome!"

People were shouting and it started to hurt her head. She just wanted to know what was going on... and who took her from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled as she set up suddenly. Everything slowly cleared around her. Where was she? This room...

"Inuyasha..."

The people in front of her cleared. She saw her mom, her little brother souta, and her grandpa.

"Mom, Gramps, Souta," She was so confused. How did she get back to her time? "H-how... where?" She looked down at her self and noticed something sticking into her arm with a tube attached to it. Following the tube with her eyes she watched as it went up into a bag hanging from a bar. An I.V.? The bed she was on... it had bars on the side. The room she was in was white and her family had tears in there eyes as they wrapped there arms around her.

"Oh Kagome... we always believed," her mother cried out. "We did. And now... your back!"

"Mom, where am I? How did I get here?" Kagome was confused. "Where's Inuyasha?"

Her family members all looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Whose Inuyasha dear?" Kagome's mother spoke.

"You know mom! Inuyasha!" Kagome spat out feeling a twinge of fear reside in her. She knew Inuyasha... even liked him. There was countless times he was over!

"Inuyasha," Kagome screamed feeling tears well up to the brim of her eyes. "Inuyasha..." She said pathetically as salty tears flowed down her cheeks.

Then she heard his voice. Inuyasha.. He was talking she knew it... She looked around the room and stared as a man walked into the room wearing a long white lab coat. Kagome was stunned into silence as she stared at the man in question. His face... His eyes were a deep chocolate brown and strands of jet black hair fell in front of his eyes from the ponytail tied at the base of his head. His stare pierced her and her heart tugged as he smiled brightly. His face... It was... Inuyasha's face.

"Oh, do you mean the doctor Kagome dear?" Her mother smiled so glad to see her child up and awake.

Smiling brightly the doctor spoke again. It was Inuyasha's deep rough voice. His smile. His body and face... In human form.

"Awake now are we," He took out a weird thing and opened my eyes up wide with his fingers and shinned the light from the thing into both of them. Turning it off he wrote something down on the clipboard he carried and placed the pen and the contraption into his coat. "Well you look fine. Your eyes dilate perfectly... Aren't you the stubborn one, waking up screaming for me eh?"

Kagome just stared at him flushed and confused. The doctor seemed to notice the confusion and decided to introduce himself.

"My name is Doctor Taishou, Inuyasha," He smirked at her. "I'm your doctor."

Kagome was stunned. But before she could ask anything else a little boy with bright orange hair ran into the room smiling brightly. He held a little plush toy that looked exactly like Myoga. Gripping it tightly to his chest.

"Kagome, Kagome," He shuffeld into the room and ran to her side. "Your awake! I knew you would wake up! Inuyasha said that if I read to you and talk to you you would hear me and wake up!"

Kagome stared down at him. "S-shippou?"

The little boys eyes widened in happiness.

"See! She even knows my name," Shippou beamed. "You were right Inuyasha!"

"Heh, brat! What did I say about running in here without asking?" Inuyasha frowned.

"I didn't! I asked Ms. Sango," Shippou said happily with his noise in the air and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. At that moment a lady in scrubs pushing a guy in a wheel chair walked in and hurried over to Kagome's bed. It was Sango... and Miroku was in the wheel chair. What was going on... Why were they all here... and dressed like this in a hospital no less... and Naraku... and I thought that...

Kagome's mind ran wild with questions, she was so confused she felt her head spinning.

"Miroku," She croaked out. "Sango? Where am I? What are you guys doing here? What's going on..."

Sango was impressed at how much Kagome picked up on and remembered when she woke up.

"I'm your nurse," Sango smiled. "And Miroku has been a patient in the bed next to you for the last year. Oh and Shippou here stays here down the hall in the pediatric ward, he needed something to do and was intrested in you, so we let him read to you everyday." Then Miroku smiled and looked to Kagome.

"Well, Kagome... Now that your awake. I have but one question," Miroku suddenly got serious and grabbed her hand. "Will you bear my children?"

The nurse Sango then hit him over the head with an annoyed look.

"Well, Miroku is recovered," She sighed. "He is nothing but a lecher and today is his last day here..."

"Oh but no need to worry," Miroku spoke. "I'll be back, you owe me a date my love."

Sango rolled her eyes. "I only said that so you would leave me alone and stop asking me..." She blushed.

"Ah, but a deal is a deal," Miroku smirked. "and we are so on now that I am able to walk again."

Inuyasha huffed annoyed.

"Do you guys ever stop? seriously," Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in annoyance at that moment. It didn't get better when a second later another doctor walked in. That annoying bastard...

"Ah, well, Your eyes sure are lovelier when your awake and about," Another man in the same type of coat as Inuyasha said as he walked in. She couldn't believe her eyes... It was...

"Kouga will you give it a rest. She isn't even your patient," Inuyasha all but irritated turned on him. "Miroku is. and he is signing out today so you don't need to be in here any longer."

Everything sorta blurred together for Kagome. She was still confused and kinda went off into a daze.

"What-what's going on here," Kagome spoke bringing everyone out of there own conversations and silencing them as they stared at her. "I don't...understand..."

This time Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome... You have been in a coma for the last two years and 3 months. You fell down a well at your house and hit your head really hard. There was no brain damage just some swelling at the time... It all healed and you slipped into a coma..."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing... So none of this was real? That couldn't be it...No. There had to be an answer...

"What about Naraku..." Kagome asked in confusion. Then the little boy shippou smiled brightly.

"Oh," Shippou piped in and Kagome looked at him. "You mean you were listening to my stories? I sat here telling stories about demons and demon slayers. The bad guy in the book was Naraku..." He scrunched his nose in disdain. "He is mean I don't like him."

At that moment Another man walked in. He was in a business suit and immediately caught her eye. He had long black hair and deep brown eyes. His face carried no real emotion as he spoke.

"Ah, so word is true that you woke up Higurashi," The man spoke as he stepped forward eying her. "Can you remember anything prior to this?"

"I don't think you should be questioning her just yet. Give her a minute to take everything in," Inuyasha growled out. "Damn it Sesshomaru."

"I indeed own half of this hospital also dear brother," Sesshomaru said with a hint of annoyance to his voice. "Very well, I am on my way out anyways... It's-"

He was cut off when a little girl in a orange dress ran into the room accompanied but a short plump man.

"Daddy, Daddy," The girl said gripping onto his leg. Sesshomaru looked over at the short man. He had a tight green shirt on and it stretched abnormally. His face was a bit to red to be normal and he had a rather pointy nose that came out to far. Freckles covered his face and he looked as if he was straining and out of breathe. "I'm sorry Dr. Taishou... she just ran off!"

"That is no excuse Jaken," Sesshomaru spoke to the man. "As my assistant you do as I say."

"I know, I'm so sorry Sesshomaru! Dr. Taishou I will make it up to you I swear!" Jaken went on and on until Sesshomaru silenced him with a hand to the air.

"That's enough," His voice was so serene and pleasant. "As I was saying, It's Rins birthday today... So I assume that you'll be at her party Inuyasha. Come now Rin."

As all three left Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes. He looked back to Kagome and and gave a crooked smile.

"Your in good hands," Inuyasha said looking her in the eyes. "I'll protect you from these people."

All the others broke into chatter and Sango lightly shoved Inuyasha as Kagome's family hugged her and everyone seemed so happy. It was all like a dream and everything became like white noise to her. The only thing she could now see was Inuyasha arguing with Miroku and Sango. He was so beautiful. And he was alive. He was alive. Inuyasha was right there in front of her. She still hadn't couped with the fact that it all had been a dream. A damned drugged induced dream. But all she knew was that her Inuyasha was right in front of her... And as long as that was true... She would be okay. Everything was going to be okay...

(A/N) wow. So hope you like it. The thought of Kagome falling down a well and into a different era was one thing... but hitting her head at the bottom of it and instantly falling into this dream world of demons and magic seemed so much more real. And beautiful that she could wake up to see the man she longed for was in fact alive. Sure she didn't really know him but there is time... and it opens this whole new string of possibilities! n e ways... I'm pretty stoked on this oneshot... It's a break from my story 'Winters flame'... so to those who are waiting for that update... It'll be up soon I promise! well, reviews please :) ciao!


End file.
